Breu
by anaarc
Summary: Breu é um pocket book onde eu falo sobre as Trevas e sua mãe, a sra. Morte. A história se passa em outra dimensão onde crianças contam, cada uma, sobre suas dores mais profundas.


Breu é um pocket de poucas páginas mas muito denso e talvez por isso tenha tão poucas... páginas, para não extenuar o leitor. São cartas, pergaminhos escritos por crianças das Trevas segundo a criatividade da minha intelectualidade. Breu não é divertido talvez seja um apelo bonito e delicado; soturno e circunspecto.

Breu

5

Eu tinha uma rosa vinho entre as mãos, seus espinhos sangravam. Volta e meia ia orar na capela erguida pela Morte e no altar a Santa murmurava: "esse sangue há de passar quando tuas lágrimas tornarem-se o sangue das pétalas da tua rosa". Sou uma criança da escuridão e a Santa era N.S. vestida de preto.

PS: Juuk.

6

No jardim escuro repleto de rosas negras sentávamos para ouvir os fantasmas vestidos de branco discursar coisas do céu mas jamais coisas do sol... Não entendíamos disso, entendíamos apenas que o sol nascia depois dos nossos cadáveres, vivíamos nas Trevas e os fantasmas, eloquentes, repetiam: "o dia pode não existir nessa escuridão mas a Morte e Cristo são um só com seus corvos mensageiros".

7 PS: Demetrius.

8

Era uma vertigem ficar olhando o céu sem estrelas ou lua. Tinha eu amigos que vinham da capela. Assim como Juuk, eu ia orar volta e meia lá. A Morte aparecia parecendo um epílogo da minha existência, uma misericórdia de Deus qualquer e alta como um gigante, vinha na minha direção e sussurrava nos meus ouvidos pálidos: "tenhas fé. Tenhas gratidão e amor, a Santa te fornece o alimento do sangue".

9

PS: Pati.

10

Eu chorava muito na escuridão. Sentia frio e calamidades me cercavam não fosse o cemitério dos corvos, eu estaria pior... Rezava na capela que a Morte ergueu para todos nós e falava baixinho sempre para a Santa no altar: "sou sombrio mas acredito no Deus do princípio, meu prelúdio... Minha Santa? Ajuda- me a verter pranto".

PS: Inatus.

11

… A capela se chamava Pentecostes, nome criado pela Morte, seus Anjos e fantasmas. Todos nós éramos queridos ali. Em meio a missas e pergaminhos, sentávamos nos bancos e rezávamos com terços longos nas nossas mãos rotas e descarnadas mas eu, eu ficava chorando, tinha perdido meu mundo de fantasia, vim parar na escuridão por conta da piedade divina...

12

PS: Vernáculo.

13

Eu tinha uma guirlanda nos cabelos feita dos espinhos das rosas vermelhas. Na escuridão existiam dois jardins: o das rosas negras e o das rosas vermelhas. Meus cabelos poucos e cheios de poeira volta e meia estavam manchados de sangue que gotejava por suas pontas; eles eram negros. Eu também gostava de ir a Pentecostes rezar pois lá escutava

14

a Santa no altar dizer sempre: "sou Tua Mãe... Orai e sempre estarei contigo, no sangue dos teus cabelos aliviando esse tormento e colocando no colo teu coração negro".

PS: Aleksandar.

15

Nada era alegre na escuridão pelo contrário, tudo era muito grave e silencioso mas tínhamos os vultos pretos que com velas nas mãos rezavam por nós sentados ao nosso lado em algum dos jardins. Eles diziam sempre: "minhas crianças, estão aqui porque desenvolveram em seus crânios uma doença involuntária, a loucura". E um corvo sempre pousava em cima do meu ombro.

16

PS: Thati.

17

Eu adorava orar. Eu adorava pegar meu terço preto, enrolar nas minhas mãos pálidas e rotas cheias de sangue e pedir a N.S. (:) "minha Mãe Santa, traz a Morte sempre pra cá". E ela parecia sair do altar e murmurar: "estou contigo pra sempre, a Morte é tua guia e guardiã".

PS: Verso.

18

Não existia amanhecer. Não existia sol mas a Morte sempre dizia para nós: "o sol aqui nas Trevas aparece na escuridão do sangue. Um dia todas vós, minhas crianças, o verão mas ainda não é a hora precisam verter cada dia mais a Comunhão com Pentecostes". Eu amava Ela e tudo o que dizia, era como um bálsamo escuro caindo pela minha alma vazada de solidão.

19

PS: Andrius.

20

Todas nós crianças um dia nos reunimos em Pentecostes para ouvir a Santa do altar e Ela saiu de lá e veio em nossa direção; ficamos maravilhados, a estátua, vestida de preto esvoaçante falou: "acreditem na Morte, o prenúncio da aurora de todas vocês". Ela era linda... Mas nosso sangue ainda escorria e Ela dizia que era para depurar nossa dor. Só sabíamos orar para ver, todos

21

os lustros, o milagre se suceder cada vez mais: os corvos e suas anunciações do dia Santo de Pentecostes.

PS: Érgula.

22

… Era magnificente Pentecostes. Na escuridão, anjos vestidos de negro com suas armaduras cintilando o luar, desciam para nos ver rezando. Eu ficava no abismo e assistia a tudo condoída. Meu coração precisava "funcionar" e acho que era por isso que Pentecostes e a Morte me concediam ser uma alma taciturnamente visionária.

23

P.S. Cítara.

24

Eu chorava muito nas Trevas. Eu me desmanchava entre as rosas vermelhas e negras. A Morte vinha falar comigo e sempre dizia: "mantenha o coração puro diante do Breu". Então, eu parava com minhas lágrimas de sangue, era um vampiro, necessitava sempre de um terço preto nas minhas mãos.

P.S. Jolia.

25

Enquanto os fantasmas da Morte falavam, eu ficava imaginando como seria Deus... Via um corvo. Um corvo negro, bonito e gigante. Disse isso para um dos fantasmas do escuro e ele sussurrou no meu ouvido moribundo cheio de poeira: "esse corvo fala contigo e venho da parte dele; aqui nas Trevas eles representam o divino Espírito Santo Sagrado". E eu sorria agradecendo não ser

26

delírio macabro.

P.S. Voya.

27

Sentada no precipício, eu sorria a esmo. Alhures minha alma outrora corrompida pelo terror, agora estava limpa nas Trevas. Eu me perguntava porquê? E no mesmo instante descia uma Santa vestida de preto e azul acetinados com uma vela na mão me dizendo: "fica no teu precipício, aí é onde se esconde teu velório mais alvo".

28

P.S. Mirra.

29

Pentecostes era de fato a catedral linda das Trevas... Eu só sabia ficar nela! Eu só sabia sorrir quando estava nela! Constantemente meus olhos cheios de sangue, certamente vomitavam luz na Pentecostes soturnamente decorada de mármores escuros e sedas negras.

P.S. Juliam

30

Apreciava os jardins. Apreciava cada canto mórbido do Breu. Eu era mórbido... Precisava de ópio mas ali, nada disso me seduzia mesmo porque estava morto... Mas aqueles jardins! Aqueles jardins eram as minhas veias azuis dantes vertidas em suicideo demoníaco.

P.S. Yank.

31

Criança do escuro, gostava de me esconder na ala da Procissão. Sentia-me em paz... Sentia-me feliz. Aquelas velas com aquele cheiro bom de cera queimando, me trazia na lembrança o castelo que tinha deixado de assombrar na dimensão do limbo.

P.S. Beatrix.

32

Em meio a ventania do Obscuro que sempre tinha, eu cismava a respeito de Deus. Eu cismava a respeito dos céus. … E os morcegos me cismavam nas Trevas. Tudo era bonito até minhas cismas porventura ainda que fossem pequenos fósseis do meu crânio cheio de teias de aranha... Mas os morcegos pousavam nos meus cabelos cinza e beijavam cada gota de sangue.

33

P.S. Abstracto.

34

Eu só queria um lugar para chorar. Era na Catedral, Igreja de Pentecostes esse lugar. Lá me sentia moribunda e viva ao mesmo tempo. Rezava. Sim, eu rezava surpreendendo a mim mesma para trazer a Morte até mim e murmurar com sua voz gutural: "fica aqui; as Trevas são teu lugar para desfazer tua dor lancinante

35

que corta teu peito em sete fantasias de carne".

P.S. Sina.

36

Eu adorava terços. Adorava porque eles me traziam de volta a alma tão desmedidamente adulterada. Eu tinha sangue no coração... Eu tinha alucinações. Minha loucura entanto, era acariciada por um fantasma e uma santa da Procissão. Eles me diziam: "teu coração há de se tornar o monólogo de Deus ainda aqui, no escuro".

37

P.S. Flesh.

38

A Morte dizia, proclamava cirandas. Era lindo!... Todos nós parecíamos acordar de uma madrugada inesperada. A Morte nessas horas sempre se vestia de preto e vermelho para comemorar os espíritos dos Santos e uma das suas cirandas clamava: "maldição, vou ceifar tua vida nos minutos dos céus ácidos cortantes".

39

P.S. Valkiria.

40

Uma vez meu espírito se desgarrou de Pentecostes. Foi até o Inferno. A Morte e Seus anjos não gostaram mas precisava vivenciar o Inferno. Tudo era fogo. Tudo era quente demais; milhões de demônios e o Diabo a soletrar: "daqui tu herdas o vinho e o pão". Capcioso. Mas voltei, voltei quando percebi que no Inferno só tinha carne e

41

ilusão sem crucificação.

P.S. Vinus.

42

Sorria. Levitava. Meus monstros interiores se exorcizavam no Obscuro; e os Umbros, os Umbros também sorriam pra mim murmurando como pássaros nos meus ouvidos puídos: "Dragula? Somos teu esteio, estás aqui para cumprir penas tu bem o sabes; foste mórbida menina que se alimentava de cadáveres".

43

P.S. Dragula.

44

Eu estava sentada num dos bancos de Pentecostes. Ria sem medidas para o vazio. Era esquizofrênica. A Santa do altar parecia sair da mesa. Num desses dias, em pleno escuro delicioso, uma voz: "sou o Deus nos teus confins; reze e não me verás, mas ouvirás teu anjo negro interior, ele te salvará." E feliz assim seguia minha rotina nas Trevas com ataduras de rubi

45

enroladas na minha cabeça.

P.S. Suê.

46

Adorava estar com as rosas negras. Adorava volitar pelos jardins e acariciar cada fantasma. Eles eram lindos! Todos pareciam anjos de Apocalipse enquanto a Morte, entre nós, montada no seu cavalo esverdeado, sussurrava sempre: "todos estão aqui... cura, remissão, pecado, loucura e as graças dos céus recairão nas almas do Breu".

47

P.S. Kata.

48

Eu já era mais circunspecto. Todos eram alegremente taciturnos e sombrios. Minha circunspecção entanto, me levava sempre de encontro aos abismos das Trevas onde eu gostava de pensar e rezar. Via todos os anos minha "morte"... Fui vadio no limbo e me trouxeram para cá. Agora, na minha circunspecção, eu era possuído sempre por

49

Azrael...

P.S. Sanctus.

50

E no primeiro dia, depois de tanta dor, sangue e pranto, uma lua fosca apareceu e resolvemos escrever para a Morte. Ela nos amou, enterrou em Pentecostes nossos relatos e disse: "aquele que encontrar vossos manuscritos terá sorte no Juízo Final".

P.S. O Breu.

Ana Arc

Carpe diem.


End file.
